Daphne Fox
Daphne Fox was the daughter of Emerald Fox and a man named John, she was believed to be the half-sister to both Denise Fox and Kim Fox however in 2017 it was revealed that Denise was actually adopted. History 19??-2007: Rough upbringing and hatred towards Denise Daphne was born after a one-night-stand between her mother, Emerald, and a man named John. At the time of the fling her mother was actually married to another man, Mr Fox, with whom she was having a long-distance relationship due to the fact that he worked away. As such Emerald attempted to pretend that she had took Daphne in out of the kindness of her heart, much like she had done with Denise a few years earlier when her husband's brother dumped her on them. Emerald and her husband later had another child, Kim, and he decided to quit his job to be there for the four of them but hopes of a happy family life were ruined when Daphne's true father returned demanding access to his daughter and threatening to tell Denise (who had been lied to about being adopted) the truth of her parentage if they did not give him full custody. After the revelation of her affair Emerald was kicked out of the house and later divorced, she refused to allow her husband access to Denise and Kim but couldn't cope with being a single mother. Emerald only saw Daphne on special occasions, much of these were ruined by the fact that she had turned to booze and refused to accept that she was an alcoholic. She would often leave Denise in charge of looking after Kim, and occasionally Daphne, while she went out partying for all hours. Grown up, Denise wrongly took her anger out on Daphne, believing that she had ruined their happy family, as well as Kim whom she resented for preventing her from having a proper childhood - as she was forced to look after her. Denise parted ways with her sisters on bad terms and set off in search of a family of her own, which she got when she became pregnant twice with daughters Chelsea and Libby Fox. As she was planning on getting married for a second time to Kevin Wicks Denise contacted her sisters, Kim was more than happy to put the past to one side and gladly accepted Denise's invitation to be a bridesmaid. Daphne was not too forgiving and refused to have anything to do with her sister. 2007-2010: Trying for a child Daphne tried on several occasions to have a child of her own but was unsuccessful. 2010: Later life and guilt Denise's marriage to Kevin didn't work out as he became involved in dodgy dealings and was later killed in an accident after stealing a car. She then reunited with her daughter Chelsea's father, Lucas Johnson, and he became her third husband. However, unbeknownst to Denise Lucas was a serial killer having already murdered his first wife and mother of his son, Trina Johnson, as well as Denise's first husband and Libby's father, Owen Turner. After finding out his true nature Denise attempted to go to the police but Lucas trapped her in the basement and killed a prostitute who vaguely resembled Denise in order to fool everyone into thinking she was dead. Daphne turned up at Denise's funeral and was devastated that she had never been given the chance to apologise for her cruel words towards Denise. As she had no children of her own Daphne offered to take Chelsea and Libby in to repay Denise, much to Lucas' anger. Denise later escaped and explained all to the police, finding a chance to make things right both Daphne and Denise embraced apologising for how bad things had become between them. Despite their reconciliation Daphne didn't stick around in Walford. 2017: The truth about Denise's parentage revealed In 2017, Denise decided to give up her own son as she felt that she was too old to give him the life he needed. Kim, horrified by Denise's decision, contacted Emerald who turned up and vented her disgust at Denise's decision acknowledging her sister Daphne's inability to have children. Denise and Kim fall out over her decision to adopt her son but the two realise that their mother is actually purposely trying to come between them and the pair insist she leaves. Furious that her own daughters have a stronger bond with each other than with her Emerald blurts out that Denise was adopted, and is in fact Kim's cousin. The pair are horrified after the revelation but decide that nothing will change between their relationship. Neither of them decides to contact Daphne in order to reveal the truth. Category:Eastenders characters Category:Fox family